


Медленно

by marianna_night



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Вся жизнь Барри сосредоточена на скорости. С Фелисити всё по-другому.





	Медленно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718779) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



Из-за того, что Барри самый быстрый человек в мире, его жизнь, в буквальном смысле, вращается вокруг скорости. Как быстро он может двигаться, как быстро может добраться из пункта А в пункт Б, как быстро может спасти чью-то жизнь.

С Фелисити он другой.

С Фелисити все медленно.

Не потому, что путь к той точке, в которой они сейчас, в буквальном смысле занял годы. Они всегда были идеальны друг для друга, она сказала ему это еще в поезде Централ Сити — Старлинг Сити вскоре после того, как он стал Флэшем. Он тоже знал это, даже был согласен с этим, но тогда для них было неподходящее время.

Ей нужно было разобраться с Оливером, ему нужно было забыть Айрис.

И то, и другое не было просто.

Но через все препятствия проходила одна константа, и это была его дружба с Фелисити. Оглядываясь назад, он знает, что они становились ближе и ближе, подкрадывались к отношениям, что были глубже, сильнее, чем любой из них мог себе представить тогда.

Не то чтобы и это было просто.

Но оно того стоило.

Оно стоит того каждый раз, когда он с ней, когда он может остановиться, оглядеться, выдохнуть.

Оно стоит того каждый раз, когда она смотрит на него, улыбается той медленной улыбкой, что предназначена только для него одного.

Оно стоит того каждый раз, когда он просыпается рядом с ней, медленно скользит рукой по ее животу, или по руке, или где угодно по ее коже; когда ее глаза открываются с трепетом ресниц, а губы складываются в мягкую улыбку, и все, что он хочет делать, это целовать ее. Что он и делает, и больше того.

Она стоит каждую секунду этого путешествия и больше.


End file.
